Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with rotorcraft drive systems.
Since their inception, rotorcraft and rotorcraft drive systems have been improved to reduce the possibility of failure during flight. Toward that end, a number of modifications have been made to drive systems to improve reliability. However, despite advances in materials and design, a number of failures continue to occur that affect rotorcraft performance. One example of a problem with current rotorcraft drive systems is that, in some instances, the failure of single drive system component leads to failure of the entire drive system. Another example is a loss of lubrication event that causes the loss of torque transmission by drive system subcomponents such as gearboxes or accessories connected to the main rotor gearbox.
More particularly, the failure of a single gearbox or shaft connected to the main rotor gearbox can significantly impact operations. For example, if there is a loss of lubrication to a gearbox, the gearbox loses torque transmission, causing damage to upstream or downstream components. The same can occur when a shaft becomes unbalanced (or breaks), which can damage couplings, gearboxes and even the main rotor gearbox. Unfortunately, when a portion of a drive system experiences a failure or reduction in performance, the concomitant reduction in power leads to challenges with flight performance.
Thus, a need remains for improving the overall safety and reliability of rotorcraft drive systems that include the connections between the engines and the main rotor gearbox, reduction and accessory gearboxes, shafts, generators, oil pumps, and accessories connected to the main rotor gearbox. Specifically, systems and methods that minimize the number of single load path components, provide maximum system separation and redundancy, minimize maintenance required and maintenance related incidents, minimize the potential of loss of lubrication events, and maximize main rotor gearbox loss of lubrication capability are desirable, including systems and methods for cooling components and systems during normal operations and during loss of lubrication events.